


Dancing Through The Rubble of Our Lives

by RxSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Architect Derek Hale, Ballet Dancer Isaac, Ballet Dancer Kira, Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, stiles parents are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek
Summary: When the Darach comes to Beacon Hills, she starts a chain of events that causes the Alpha pack to come find her. She inadvertently creates two werewolf packs that ally themselves to defeat her and the Alpha Pack. Left injured, scarred, and tired, the Hale pack decides they need a new start in a new place.Peter unearths a Hale Property in New York City and they start over, trying to leave the pain behind and become the pack they always had the potential to become. While restoring the Hale Brownstone, they also come to restore themselves and their pack. Everyone finally has the time to discover their interests and become who they were meant to be. They all seem well adjusted and life is going smoothly, until a certain ballet danceur turns up and they all are reminded of a life they left behind.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue and World Building

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prologue/world building chapter. This is to hopefully give a basic idea of what happened before the story starts and some information on the world. Some information will be shared as the story progresses.

The Darach was drawn to Beacon Hills from the beginning and saw her perfect target to creating a reality of her long thought out plans. One Peter Hale, left vulnerable by a scared and naïve niece, was perfect to become her puppet Alpha. As a Darach, she couldn’t become the Alpha herself. But she knew of the Alpha spark and had found a way to manipulate it without it killing her. The necessary items for the spell were rather easy to obtain. It didn’t take much to pay off a bored nurse in a small town. Then, leaving a rogue alpha unleashed on a small sleepy town had done most of the work for her. Except… she hadn’t anticipated the man would go outside the little bubble she had create in Beacon Hills and that he would bite a teenager in a nearby town. Or that another young teen would be bitten who was having an identity crises. All teens were going through identity crises, how could this one have been so serious as to create a different type of supernatural creature. Nor, did she realize how hard her puppet would be to maintain under her spell. She had had to focus too much energy on the spell, and before she had known it, the Alpha pack found her, and her plan had dissolved.

She was smart though, and had almost been able to focus the Alpha pack on the fact that there were two alphas in a small area instead of her… but those pesky Hales had once again foiled her plans. She knew just as the Alpha pack would underestimate these young Alphas, so would they underestimate Deucalion. And so she laughed in the face of the nephew and watched with her dying breath as the alpha spark traveled from her puppet into the nephew. 

The nephew, left frantic to protect his fragmented family, pieced together a rag tag pack. But this only drew more attention from hunters and other supernatural creatures. Attempting to train teenagers in control was not easy, on top of the normal life of teenagers in high school. A year of fighting off alphas, a few near death experiences, and the building of two packs in small towns finally came to a head in a clearing in the woods near the Hale Home. The two young packs allied themselves. Strangers in a strange world. They worked together to defeat the threat. In the end one pack was left with a new beginning in a world that was new to them, while the other decided they needed to leave the pain in the past and find their own new beginning in a new place.

  * Stiles and the McCalls live in a neighboring town, not Beacon Hills
  * Scott was bitten by Peter but created a pack in his town
  * Jackson was part of Derek's Pack but no one really knew Lydia was Supernatural, but Stiles knew her and she ended up in Scott's pack
  * Stiles has been dancing since he was a young child
  * Isaac has danced off and on in his life



[Link to Pinterest Board for this fic if you enjoy that kind of thing](https://pin.it/k7ACxWz)


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks after his pack and finds a way to get them out of Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but decided to go ahead. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: New Begnnings

  
  


Derek looked around at the haggard faces of his pack. Boyd and Erica were in bad shape, with Cora standing over them protectively. Isaac stood to the side, holding his now healing broken arm. Derek clenched his hands. This was his fault. He was the Alpha and he had failed to protect his pack. 

An arm suddenly drew Derek to the side and the Alpha found his uncle smirking.

“Well, Nephew. That went worse than expected. Any other brilliant plans to top this one?” Peter asked, cleaning the blood out from his claws. Derek stood, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“We can’t stay here.” He finally managed. Peter looked around them and let out a sound.

“But this has always been Hale property.” His uncle retorted. Derek ground his teeth.

“Laura left this land. So can we.” Derek muttered.

“Mmm, yes. And look where that led her. Half her pack left to the wind and then murdered years later.” Peter murmurmerd. Derek turned to glare at his uncle.

“That wasn’t her fault. We didn’t know. No one will be left behind this time.” He ground out.

“I suppose there are a few options available for you.” He tutted. Derek stood in the clearing and watched as Cora knelt, gently probing around Erica’s stomach, while Boyd sat up against a tree, clutching Erica’s hand. Isaac crept slowly towards the others, though he threw a few glances over his shoulder at his Alpha. Derek took in a deep breath, the iron smell of blood lingering in the air.

“What do you suggest?” He finally bit out. Peter smirked and turned to face Derek fully, his burn scars shining in the light. 

“I thought you might be interested.” His uncle said. “Take your pack, feed them and find a place to stay for the evening. I’ll take care of this little mess and meet you at the family vault in two hours.” Then, Peter melted into the shadows leaving Derek to pinch the bridge of his nose at his uncle’s mysteriousness. Derek took 5 minutes to gain his breath, before guarding his face and walking over to his pack.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked quietly. 

“They’re healing, but slowly.” Cora said from where she knelt.

“Can they move?” He asked. Cora probed around Erica’s stomach, ignoring her growls and winces.

“Give them another half hour. It can’t be far, but we need to lay low.” She replied. Derek turned to Boyd, who met his eyes before giving a tired nod as he held his leg protectively. The Alpha pack had done a number on them, and Derek knew the healing would be slow. But he hated feeling vulnerable, out in the open, especially knowing there had been other supernaturals and hunters who had been involved with the Alpha pack. Derek turned to check on Isaac, before he was interrupted by someone clearing their voice.

“Hey man,” the young Alpha who had helped them said. “Look, I uh, gotta get my buddy back home, but Deucalion shouldn’t be giving you any more trouble.” He said with an earnest smile. Derek nodded and looked over his pack, before walking a few paces away.

“Thank you for your help, Scott. Is your friend okay? I didn’t realize,” Derek started.

“Yeah man! I think your pack took the brunt of it. I hope they’re okay. Don’t worry about us. I’m just glad your uncle took out that darach first. She sounded nasty!” Scott replied. Derek gave a nod of acknowledgment. He looked over at his pack again before letting out a deep breath.

“Thanks. It.. knowing why Laura died and knowing her killer won’t still be out there... Hopefully it’ll help us all.” He said softly. Scott grinned and smacked Derek’s back. 

“Yeah, any time. We’re just down the road.” He said. Derek nodded slowly and looked to meet Scott’s eyes.

“Actually, I don’t think we’ll be around much longer. My pack needs time away. This, it’ll always be my family’s land,” he murmured looking back in the direction where the shell of his family home stood. “But I think my pack needs to get away from all of this.” Scott nodded enthusiastically.

“Hey, you gotta do what’s best for your pack.” He responded.

“If you ever need any help, we’re happy to repay the favor.” Derek said, sticking his hand out. Scott grinned and clasped it.

“Thanks man! You too.” He said, before finally turning and heading back to where his small pack stood waiting for him, nothing but shadows and intermingling scents in the dark. Derek turned back to look to his pack’s needs and find somewhere for them to stay.

An hour later, Derek had everyone situated in a hotel on the edge of town. A hefty tip to ignore the torn clothes, blood and injuries, as well as a request for a connected suite, and Derek could feel the worst of the tension fade from everyone. Isaac was curled up on the end of a bed, with his arm in a makeshift sling. Erica and Boyd sat further up the bed, laying against the headboard, while Cora sat on the other bed in the room, staring blankly at the television. 

“Cora.” Derek called softly, before nodding his head to the door that led outside. Brother and sister walked out and down the corridor. Derek was still on alert, unable to really be settled after the last few months. Cora followed after him until they settled against the wall.

“What’s your plan now?” He asked his sister. Cora turned a confused look on him.

“What do you mean?” She asked. He sighed and took a minute, trying to find the words.

“We aren’t staying here. I’m not, any way.” He uttered, before running a hand over his tired face. “I know we aren’t…. I’m not... what you expected. You can do what you want.” He said. Cora studied for a moment, before rolling her eyes.

“Derek. We may not know each other well anymore, but you’re still my brother.” She said with a shrug. He studied her.

“You, don’t want to go back?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Go back where?” She scoffed.

“Your pack?” He asked. Cora shrugged.

“They’re nice, they gave me stability when I needed it.” She said, “But they aren’t family. They were a good pack and what I needed. But Derek, as long as you’re here and willing to be my alpha. I’ll be here.” She said. Derek’s face shuttered closed and he pushed away from the wall.

“I’m not a good alpha though. You’re better off with the other pack. The others, they’re my responsibility, I have to look after them. I created a pack with them and I have to protect them.” He said, his eyebrows scrunching down over his eyes.

“What? And I’m not a bitten wolf, I can’t be in your pack?” She huffed. Derek closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to her.

“That’s not. I didn’t mean that.” He said, slightly exasperated. “I just. They don’t have any better options. I won’t force them to stay but, Isaac.” He trailed off with a sigh. Cora pushed off the wall and crossed her arms.

“You're not a bad alpha, Derek. Well… you actually kind of are. But you were never brought up to be an Alpha.” Cora said. “But you’re already making good choices. You got your pack somewhere they could recover and you’re getting away from a place that’s harmed us multiple times.” Derek snorted derisively.

“Only because you’ve been here. You’re the one that knew how to get them jump started on healing.” He said. Cora studied him closely.

“So I’ll be your second, and help you look out for them. Let me stay with you and we’ll figure things out together.” She replied softly. Derek glanced back at her and sighed, some tension leaving his shoulders.

“Maybe you should just be the alpha.” He uttered. Cora reached out and put her hand on his shoulder and studied him for a moment.

“Maybe. But they already look to you as their alpha, no matter how good or bad. So we work together. We all heal together.” She said. Derek sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I.. thank you Cora.” He said quietly, before opening them and turning to her. He engulfed her in a hug and buried his head in her shoulder. “I missed you.” He uttered. Cora smiled sadly and rested her cheek against Derek’s.

“We stay together. We do this together.” She uttered. Their little moment was interrupted when they heard the elevator ding on their floor and took that as their cue to head back to their rooms. A pizza delivery man came out and Derek lost some of his defensive posture. He nodded for Cora to go back to their rooms and walked up to meet the pizza man. He took the food from the guy and handed over a $20 bill, before walking back to his pack.

“Oh my god, I think I might love you.” Erica greeted as the smell of pizza entered the room with Derek. Boyd snorted but didn’t say anything else and Isaac poked his head up with a look of curiosity. 

“Here, there should be plenty of food. I have to go out. Cora, you’re in charge until I get back.”

“Yes dad, we’ll be good little boys and girls, Dad.” Erica muttered. Cora snorted and took the boxes from Derek’s hands.

“Good to see you’re healing.” Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, before heading out to meet with Peter. He was slightly relieved, knowing that Erica talking back was a good sign. 

  
  


Derek walked into the family vault and looked around. He couldn’t sense his uncle there yet and started walking around, trailing his hands over what was left of his families’ history. His investigations were interrupted when he picked up his Uncle’s scent and he walked back towards the center of the large room.

“Interesting, isn’t it? Seeing things preserved here, as though the past ten years haven’t happened.” Peter’s voice rang out before he appeared from the shadows. Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle’s dramatics.

“You said you had a solution to getting out of here?” He asked, letting some irritation leak into his voice.

“Ah Nephew, no need to take that tone with me.” His uncle tutted, before handing Derek a small packet of paper stapled together. “The solution to your problem.” He said, as Derek took it. Derek looked through it before shrugging.

“I don’t get it. It’s a property in Brooklyn, New York.” He said. Peter sighed.

“Nephew. Don’t be dense. It’s a Hale property. You are holding the deed in your hand and simply need to go have a discussion with the Hale lawyer to make sure everything is in legal order to move in.” He said, a disappointed look on his face. A look of confusion came over Derek’s face.

“But, we didn’t, Laura didn’t know about this. We bought an apartment in the city.” He said. Peter studied Derek closely.

“Your sister was trained up to be an Alpha, Derek, but she didn’t know everything. Really, my sister’s education of the Hale family and traditions was rather abysmal. She was a good mother to you and raised her family well. But your werewolf education was rather lacking. But better to not speak poorly of the dead.” Peter said, shaking his head. 

“And what of the others?” Derek asked. Peter cocked an eyebrow at him. “Boyd, Erica. How are they supposed to explain to their family they’re just moving to New York.” Peter shrugged.

“I think I can take care of that.” He said without explanation.

“How, Peter?” Derek asked shortly. Peter sighed.

“You take all the fun out of the mystery.” He uttered

“I’m more concerned about the welfare of my pack, than the fun of the mystery.” Derek said with clear exasperation.

“Alright, I suppose I’ll allow it this time. Fine. I will pose as a recruiter and pay a little visit to their families. It shouldn’t take too long and we’ll get them acceptance letters and voila, problem solved.” Peter said. Derek studied his uncle, trying to decide if he wanted to know how all of this would come about.

“And if their parents ask questions or want to visit?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. Peter shrugged.

“Let me deal with that nephew.” Peter said. Derek opened his mouth to protest, before he decided it wasn’t worth the energy and closed his mouth. He turned to look around the room.

“What about all of this?” He asked softly. Peter walked over and picked up an item, studying it closely.

“I’m sure it can all be boxed up easily enough. There should be a room somewhat similar to this on the property that it can all be stored in. Hale properties are notorious for having places to hide our things away..” He said. Derek studied his uncle closely, trying to decide if he was serious, before changing the subject.

“We have rooms at the hotel on the edge of town.” He said. Peter looked up and shrugged.

“I’m busy enough, nephew, you don’t need to worry about me.” He replied.

“Are you… will you be joining us?” Derek asked softly. Peter turned and looked at Derek, a silence settling over them.

“I wasn’t sure if I was welcome.” Peter said softly.

“There’s plenty of room.” Derek said, lifting the papers he held. Peter nodded slowly.

“Very well.” His uncle said with a nod, before walking off towards the exit. Derek took a moment longer in the vault before he left as well and returned to the hotel. 

When he got back, Derek checked on everyone. Isaac had finally moved to his own bed, while Erica and Boyd remained together, cuddled up on the other bed. In the other room, Cora had left a lamp on with some leftover pizza on the desk. For the first time in awhile, Derek felt something in him relax. He was still tense from the unfamiliar space and hundreds of scents that permeated the rooms. But seeing his pack sleeping and caring for eachother, as well as him, it helped some of the tension ooze out. Derek settled on the bed that Cora had left free and dug into the pizza. He looked around and let himself settle, as he was comforted by the sound of his pack’s heartbeats. It felt like they finally might have a chance of building a pack and moving beyond just being a scared group of people scrambling to stay alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the middle of writing the next chapter and it's a little new for me so it may be a couple of weeks before another update. But in the mean time, you can always check out the inspo board for it on Pinterest.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!  
> Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've got a couple of chapters written, but want to build a little more room with chapters before publishing the chapter.


End file.
